The present invention relates generally to a container for receiving, storing and transferring a specimen of a body fluid such as urine, and more particularly to a transfer container to accommodate the handling of fluids which may contain a contagious disease substance such as, for example, urine containing infectious hepatitis bodies. Infectious hepatitis can be contracted merely by touching such a fluid, and laboratory personnel are understandably concerned about their exposure to the disease due to handling specimens of the fluid under conditions where direct contact of the fluids with the skin is possible. These hazardous conditions arise most commonly during the procedures employed in sampling and testing when the urine sample is first acquired in a sample container, when a measured sample is removed from the main body of liquid, and when the measured sample is introduced into the testing instrument.
A corollary problem of contamination arises from the complexity of the devices now in use for specimen collection and sampling. Extended lengths of tubing and valving to duct the specimen into a collection container, and extended tubes and valving to withdraw a measured sample for testing leave many wet and contaminated surfaces and collection points for stray droplets which can subsequently contaminate an unwary person including hospital aides and medical technicians. Additionally, the complexity of known devices increases their cost of production. United States Pat. Nos. 3,831,453; 3,727,603; and 3,699,815 illustrate devices which are representative of the present state of art in this field.
What has long been needed is a transfer container for receiving, storing, and measuring and dispensing a specimen of contaminated liquid which is simple and inexpensive in construction and use. Such a device should directly receive the liquid sample from the subject patient without usage of intermediate ducts and valves, and similarly should permit direct discharge from the device of a precisely measured quantity of specimen, drawn from the entire collection, without use of complex valves and ducts. A measured specimen from the transfer container should discharge directly into the laboratory test apparatus without need for ducts or complex valving. Additionally, the transfer container should be protectively sealed against leakage at both inlet and outlet to enable safe storage, transport and handling of the transfer container between the time of specimen acquisition and laboratory test.
The present invention is a container comprising a pair of vertically oriented and conveniently but not necessarily cylindrical and concentric chambers. The inner chamber has at its top a concave, conveniently funnel-like rim of expanded diameter for receiving an input of specimen liquid without splashin or overflow. The discharge end of the inner chamber is sealed by a removable closure or plug, or by a suitable normally closed valve means such as a stop cock or a readily rupturable membrane. The internal volumes of both chambers are entirely isolated and sealed, one from the other, except for overflow passage means, conveniently consisting of a ring of overflow holes circling the inner cylinder, communicating between the two storage chambers, and additionally passage means, conveniently consisting of a small plurality of holes in the concave funnel surface, which connect the outer storage chamber to the inlet region. The volume of liquid stored in the inner chamber between the closure, plug or valve means and the overflow passage means (e.g., the ring of overflow holes) equals the precise amount of specimen required for subsequent laboratory testing. Surplus or additional liquid received in the inner chamber is collected in the outer chamber via the overflow passage means, e.g., holes. Plastic caps may be provided to snap over the inlet and outlet ends of the container during storage and transport, and the latter cap may serve as the closure referred to hereinabove.
Graduation markings conveniently may be provided on the walls of either or both chambers, to indicate the volume of liquid stored in the chamber or chambers, and liquid can be transferred from the outer storage chamber through the passage means, e.g., hols, in the funnel-like wall and into the inner chamber.
In use the tube of the test instrument which contains reagent chemicals is connected in sealing engagement with the outlet of the container, the removable closure or plug is removed, or the valve means is opened (e.g., the rupturable membrane is ruptured), and the measured quantity of sample is allowed to flow from the inner chamber, and to flow into the test instrument and react with the chemicals therein .
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a transfer container which dispenses one or more measured samples from a collected liquid sample.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a transfer container which receives liquid specimens directly at its input without splashing or overflow of liquid, and without complex valving.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a transfer container, which provides a direct outlet for specimen samples without use of complex valving.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a transfer container which is simply sealed at inlet and outlet for storage and transport.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a transfer container which retains overflow liquid and makes overflow liquid available for additional measured samples.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a transfer container which is simple in construction, simple and safe to use, and economical to produce.